


Chemo

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off I need to say I love your blog! I had been diagnosed with a rare cancer. I had a catheter put into my chest in order to get fluids in/out of my body. I’ve started chemo and today my hair started coming out. Could you please do an imagine where it is the reader has cancer and is going through chemo and Lucifer is just hearing about it. The reader explains what is going on and insists that they carry out the six month treatment. I’m hoping for fluffy and romantic (I am female) Thankies<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemo

Warnings: Reader has been diagnosed with cancer and is undergoing chemotherapy, hair loss due to the treatment, just fluff/no smut

Fic:

You hadn’t planned on telling him, but you knew he’d figure it out one way or another. When you’d first been diagnosed with cancer, your instinct was to hide it. You knew Lucifer would worry over you and he wouldn’t stop until you let him heal you, but you didn’t want that. Lucifer wasn’t a get out of jail free card and you didn’t want to treat him like he was.

Instead, you’d decided to undergo six months of chemotherapy. It had been going well at first, save for some nausea and fatigue. For a while, you were able to hide it well enough that Lucifer didn’t know what was going on. It wasn’t until you started losing your hair that Lucifer realized that something was wrong. He noticed your hair thinning one day, despite your efforts to hide it.

“Y/N, please just talk to me,” he pleads. He could read your thoughts if he wanted to, but you appreciated that he respected your privacy.

“It’s nothing,” you lie, “I just started using a new shampoo is all.”

“I’m not stupid,” he responds, “I know something is wrong and I wish you would tell me.”

“I’m fine,” you tell him.

“That’s just something humans say when something isn’t fine,” he says. He takes a few steps closer to you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. Lucifer runs his hands through your thinning hair and pulls your head against his chest. You wrap your arms around him.

“I didn’t want you to know,” you whisper, “I didn’t want anyone to know. At first, I thought I could go through the six months of treatment without anyone noticing and everything would be fine; but now I realize just how stupid I was.”

“You’re not stupid,” Lucifer says before pausing, “Did you say six months of treatment? Treatment for what exactly?”

“Cancer,” you whisper quietly against his chest. With the sound of that one word leaving your lips, it feels like a weight is lifted off your shoulders. It wasn’t a secret you were carrying with you anymore.

“Y/N, why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve fixed this,“ he says, pulling away so that he can look at you.

"That’s exactly why I didn’t say anything,” you respond, “I don’t want you to fix me. Besides, you have other things on your mind.”

“I love you,” Lucifer says, “I’d drop everything and do anything for you.”

“I know that,” you tell him, “But this is a battle I want to fight on my own, without any angelic intervention.”

“You don’t always have to fight everything,” Lucifer says.

“But that’s why you like me right?” you ask, “Because I’m a fighter.” Lucifer laughs half heartedly before shaking his head and sighing.

“I wish you had told me when you found out,” Lucifer says, his hand cupping your cheek, “I could’ve been there for you.”

“You were there for me, even if you didn’t realize it,” you respond, “Just you being around is enough.”

“It’s not though,” Lucifer says, “You’ve been getting treatment for what, a month or so?” You nod your head. “That’s a month I should’ve been by your side, taking you to the hospital, holding your hand, keeping you company. Even if you don’t want me healing you, I want to be there for you in every step of the way.”

“Thank you Luci,” is all you can say. You were afraid he’d be mad or that he would go against your wishes, but wasn’t angry or pushy. He wanted to be there to support you and that was all you really wanted.

“I love you and I want to be there for you,” Lucifer says, “When’s your next treatment?”

“Tomorrow at eight in the morning,” you tell him. He nods. “Thank you, for letting me do this on my own,” you say.

“You’re not on your own,” Lucifer corrects, “I’m here for you and I always will be.”

“I love you,” you say, letting your hands slide up his chest and drape over his shoulders.

“I love you too,” Lucifer responds, “I’m here for you, always.” He cups your cheek and guides your lips to his, the kiss deep and full of love.


End file.
